


Там, где кончается одиночество

by eflisia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Letters, M/M, Sad
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 17:13:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4028125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eflisia/pseuds/eflisia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Из-за стечения обстоятельств Дерек и его стая вынуждены навсегда покинуть Бейкон Хиллз. И Стайлз, не желая так просто оставлять его в покое, начинает писать ему письма, так как Хейл из-за чего-то не собирается покупать телефон. И следующие пять лет Стилински пишет Дереку письма, надеясь, что однажды стая и Дерек вернутся домой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Там, где кончается одиночество

11 Мая, 2009 год

Эй, хмуроволок, как ты? Слышал, что вы уже успели уехать куда-то далеко-далеко за пределы Калифорнии. Как тебе Техас? Или, не знаю, может быть вам в Мексику рвануть? Хотя меня Мексика более чем настораживает. Я как вспомню, как пришлось вытаскивать твою задницу из тех передряг, так страшно становится. И вот не надо сейчас рычать, когда читаешь (а я знаю, что ты рычишь). Но, наверное, зная тебя, ты и твоя стая поедете куда-нибудь действительно далеко. Лондон? Питсбург? Хм, не уверен, что тебе понравится в Лондоне. Твоя шерсть там быстро намокнет, глазом моргнуть не успеешь. Опять же, не надо рычать. Зато в Лондоне все запахи быстро исчезают, и тебя никто не найдет, даже я.   
У нас тут тепло. Ну, знаешь, все эти солнечные деньки, прогулки под луной (удивлен, что Скотт до сих пор не начал на неё выть), сдача экзаменов. Мне практически восемнадцать. До совершеннолетия чуть больше трех лет. Кстати, все время порывался спросить, а сколько тебе лет? Не рычи. В общем, в Бейкон Хиллз жара, любовь и абсолютный ноль осадков. И все эти три пункта меня раздражают. Особенно жара. Конечно же, жара.   
Вообще, я думал, что тебе будет писать Скотт. Это же он затеял (с большим энтузиазмом, я должен сказать, что очень поднадоело за последнюю неделю) твои поиски. Но как-то не срослось. Я так почитал его письма…Ничего хорошего. Ты оставил только один адрес. Это уже далеко. Но я уверен, что ты заберешься еще дальше. Я говорил о письмах, да? Короче говоря, пишу тебе, по какой-то до сих пор неясной мне причине, именно я. И буду писать. Долго-долго, пока ты, хмуроволк, не вернешься домой.   
Я буду надеяться, что ты не сожжешь это письмо сразу, как только увидишь от кого оно. А может быть, мне даже повезет, и ты даже ответишь.   
P.S. Я правда скучаю, Дерек. 

От неугомонного Стайлза. 

Парень запечатал конверт и вздохнул. Конечно, Дерек не ответит. После того, что произошло со многими оборотнями в городе, он предпочел уехать. Так далеко, чтобы никто не смог достать его и его стаю. Этот мужчина, с явными наклонностями маньяка-психопата, не оставил ничего, кроме одной несчастной записки, где он будет обитать до июня. Потом они вновь сорвутся и уедут.  
Эти убийства и бесконтрольная охота на оборотней в Бейкон Хиллз кого угодно выгонит из города, так что Дерек предпочел убраться отсюда как можно быстрее.   
И Стайлз правда понимал его. Понимал, но чудовищно скучал. Это чувство настигло его так быстро, что практически сшибло с ног. И теперь все кончилось смазливо-розовым письмом. И кому? Дереку Хейлу! Оставалось надеяться, что этот гордый Альфа все же ответит и пришлет обратный адрес, иначе Стайлз лично поедет вслед за ним, чтобы вернуть домой.   
***   
6 Июня, 2009 год   
Это правда странно, Стайлз, что написал именно ты. Хмуроволк? Серьезно? Мне так и хочется перегрызть твою шею. Хмуроволк. До этого мог додуматься только ты. А Мексику я просто не люблю. Там жуткая жара. Мы как-то раз жили там с Лорой. Душно и мало воды. Никакой Мексики, даже под дулом ружья с аконитовыми пулями. Лондон неплохой город. Может быть, мы туда приедем. Но пока что будем колесить по Северной Америке. Потом в Южную съездим. Кора давно нас звала, и я подумал: а почему бы и нет? Но Айзек ноет, что в Южной Америке отвратительный климат. Питер закатывает глаза и начинает читать длинные нотации, от которых даже у меня уши в трубочку сворачиваются.   
Следи за Скоттом. Теперь он сам по себе. Он и его стая. Надеюсь (и очень сомневаюсь, что это так), что вы ничего не сделаете и не влипните в историю. Уж постарайтесь. Возраст? Правда? Тебя интересует мой возраст? Уже второй раз я хочу перегрызть тебе горло.   
У нас тоже жарко, но дожди частые, что уже хорошо. И что это за намёки, про мою шкуру? И да. Если мисс Кицунэ потом бросит Скотта, я его предупреждал.   
Мои поиски? Нет. Я не вернусь в Бейкон Хиллз. Там больше нет моего дома. Это слишком опасно для меня и моей стаи. Так что, я думаю, тебе однажды надоест писать мне эти письма.   
P.S. Скучаешь? 

Дерек Хейл. 

***   
17 августа, 2009 год.

Эй, во-первых, не решай, буду я тебе писать или нет. Неудивительно, что у тебя нет девушки. Хотя, у меня её тоже нет, но это совершенно иное. Да! Я расстался с Малией. По её же инициативе. Можешь себе представить? Вы все Хейлы такие задницы, да? Но я и не был в принципе против. Просто как-то понял, что этой любви нет. Она мне дорога, но как сестра скорее. Это удивительно должно быть, ведь я с ней переспал. Кстати, странно писать тебе о том, с кем я переспал, не находишь? И о черт возьми! Не надо мне грозить, что ты мне хребет вытащишь. Я быстро бегаю. Да-да, ты оборотень и догонишь меня через секунду, но все же.   
Мне кажется, что мы тут от жары скоро все просто ляжем и сдохнем. Вон, Лидии как повезло. Уехала на море. Не уверен, правда, что она поехала одна. Но это же Лидия, с каких пор она в гордом одиночестве ездит на море? Мне даже самому смешно стало. Но тут, в Бейкон Хиллз, правда солнце настолько яркое, что колит глаза. Я-то надеялся, что после майской жары температура хотя бы немного спадет, а она наоборот поднялась.   
Мы сдали экзамены! Ну, как сдали. Скотт еле проскочил. Радовался, как ребенок. «Смотрите, у меня аттестат!» Он, видимо, забыл, что ему еще в университет поступать. Наивный идиот, не так ли? Ты, кстати, заканчивал какой-нибудь университет? Или колледж? Вот я бы хотел в Стэнфорде учиться. Но там дорого. Хотя, попытка не пытка? Думаю, ты бы так и сказал, хмуроволк. Наверное, я все же пошлю документы.   
Знаешь, между письмами такая разница. Ты мне написал в середине июня, а уже август кончается. Наверное, когда мое письмо дойдет до тебя, будет уже начало октября. Это только одно означает. Что ты все дальше и дальше уезжаешь. Не родной дом? Незачем возвращаться? Скотт скучает. Он мне на прошлой неделе весь мозг вынес: а Дерек то, а Дерек это. Сначала я хотел убить его, а потом вдруг понял, что действительно хочу поговорить о тебе. Без тебя, хмуроволк, в Бейкон Хиллз стало…Одиноко? Скучно? В общем, я не знаю пока, какое слово подобрать. Но тут есть Скотт, есть я. Даже Кира (да-да, Кицунэ, которая, по твоим словам, должна бросить Скотта. И с чего ты это взял?) иногда говорит о тебе. Вот уж неожиданно, да?   
И я не перестану писать письма. Если это единственная нить, которая еще хоть как-то связывает меня с тобой, Дерек, то тогда я буду писать. Даже всю свою жизнь. Другой вопрос, не надоест ли тебе отвечать.   
P.S. Скучаю, ага. 

Стайлз Стилински.   
***   
12 октября, 2009 год  
Ещё раз назовешь меня хмуроволком, и я найду способ до тебя добраться. Ты, кстати, еле-еле успел. Если бы письмо пришло днем позже, то ты бы нас уже не застал. Отправляемся в Нью-Йорк. Ненадолго. До Нового Года, или до Рождества. Но в январе нас уже не будет.   
У меня нет девушки потому, что это сейчас определенно не то, что мне нужно. Дженнифер? Пейдж? Мне напомнить, что они обе мертвы? Да, я знаю, что ты спрашивал у Питера про Пейдж, и не надо делать круглые глаза и надуваться. Насчет Малии. Вот уж что удивительно, так это ваше расставание. Ты ж чуть ли не серенады ей пел, о том, какая она чудесная и распрекрасная, а теперь она просто сестра? Я даже смеюсь.   
Я думаю, что если мы где-нибудь остановимся (я имею в виду, надолго), то можно было бы завести семью. Или сад. Наверное, сад все же лучше девушки. Хотя, в этом мире есть еще и парни, так что.   
Я был на море в детстве. Пару раз, когда Талия (моя мама) еще не была Альфой. Мы добирались на огромной машине всей семьей. Обычно разбивали стекла. Кажется, мы принесли много проблем родителям. Это и не удивительно. Но на море красиво, хоть я и помню его крайне расплывчато.   
Скотт вообще по своей натуре сопливая девчонка с комплексами. Так что я бы не удивился, что он, напившись, начал бы внезапно рыдать из-за того, что мы уехали. Кстати, я слышал, что Айзек тоже писал МакКоллу пару раз. Ха-ха. Круто, да? Вот одна из причин, почему Кира и Скотт могут расстаться. Только ему лучше не говори, а то психанет.   
Стэнфорд? Я бы на твоем месте попробовал. Ты же не идиот, в конце концов. И да. Я закончил университет. Ты же не думаешь, что я полностью и всегда был оборотнем?   
Я не вернусь домой, Стайлз. Потому что некуда возвращаться.   
P.S. Кажется, я тоже.   
Дерек Хейл   
***   
10 декабря, 2009 год.   
Слушай, а я ведь поступил! Можешь мне поверить? Я поступил в Стэнфорд! Я словно в какой-то эйфории прибываю уже четвертый месяц. Тут так круто! Поверить не могу, что поступил! Я учусь с Лидией на одном курсе. Хорошо, что она тоже поступила. Я по ней скучал все лето. Не в смысле любовных каких-то тра-ля-ля, а просто скучал. Зато тут теперь отрываемся. У меня словно крылья за спиной выросли в этом месте. Стэнфорд – замечательное и просто охрененное место. Я рад, что не ступил и послал письмо. Осталось только не вылететь, а то тут все-таки не школа. Это же Стэнфорд! Ладно, я понял, что ты уже раздражаешься от моих восторгов по этому поводу. Но все же, надеюсь ты хоть немного рад за меня.   
Хмуроволк. Хмуроволк. Хмуроволк. Я могу повторять так до бесконечности, Дерек, ты же знаешь. Потому что так я хоть чувствую, что ты злишься. Хоть что-то.   
Знаешь, к тому времени, как я закончу Стэнфорд, мне будет…двадцать три. Практически двадцать четыре. Хотя, я, может быть, еще тут останусь на дополнительный год. Лидия так вообще собирается профессором становиться. Хотя, я не удивлен этим рвением. Она уже успела закрутить здесь роман, представляешь? Но я вижу, что она словно тоскует по кому-то. Эйтан, видимо.   
Недавно ходил в кино на один идиотский фильм про любовь. Девчонка с моего потока попросила. Боже, я так плевался, что думал убегу еще на середине. Но нет, с мужеством досмотрел. И зарекся больше никогда – слышишь, хмуроволк? – никогда не ходить в это гребаное кино на эти сопливо-розовые мелодрамы. Боже, я потратил три часа своей жизни впустую.   
Ты и по мальчикам, и по девочкам? Удивлен немного. Хотя, сказать тебе честно, я как-то в ноябре (по-пьяни, блин) поцеловался с парнем. Как же его…Мигель? В общем, я с ним поцеловался. И знаешь, особого отвращения не испытал. Может быть, тоже попробовать? Как закручу с кем-нибудь страстный роман…Что-то на ха-ха пробило, а ты, наверное, уже продумываешь, как меня убить. Хмуроволк.   
Айзек пишет Скотту? Ва-а-а-у. Это круто. Но этому я удивлен еще меньше, чем тому, что ты у нас по мальчикам. Я же созванивался недавно со Скоттом. Так он настолько унылый, что хоть плакать. Говорит, что Киру забирают в Японию на два года. А я-то думал, что тут еще замешано. Думаешь, наш Скотти влюбился в Айзека? Что-то я опять смеюсь. Как бы не разбудить соседа.   
Кстати, когда письмо дойдет, Новый Год наступит. Будет ли февраль? Но заранее поздравляю. Пока не решил, на какой адрес высылать письмо. Но я все еще с завидным упорством (ты же помнишь, насколько я бываю упрям?) продолжаю настаивать, что буду ждать, когда ты, идиот эдакий, вернешься домой. Если тебя успокоит, то я правда жду тебя.   
P.S. Жаль, что не так сильно, как я. 

Стайлз Стилински. 

***  
24 января, 2010 год.   
Благодари Бога, что мы задержались здесь. До мая. Из-за упертого Айзека Лейхи. Вот честное слово, я ему шею сломаю. Наплюю, что я его Альфа и убью. Сожгу, как Питера. Можно ведь?   
Опять это твое «хмуроволк». Я же говорил, что убью тебя, да?   
Лидия любила Эйтана. Наверное. Любовь вообще не спрашивает, кого и как любить. Она убийственно тяжела. Мигель. Что-то напоминает, нет? Точно, это же имя твоего «кузена». Мое второе имя. Слушай, может быть, у тебя фетиш на это имя?   
И Стэнфорд. Нет, я правда рад. Хотя, я, честно говоря, даже не сомневался, что ты поступишь. В университете начинается веселая жизнь. Тебе понравится. Я когда учился, было неплохое время. После Пейдж было несколько тяжело. Так что жизнь в университете немного помогла абстрагироваться от того, что произошло. Правда, потом появилась Кейт.   
У нас тут нет снега, хотя я его люблю. Тут противно-солнечно. Айзек подыхает от жары и ноет. Мне кажется, что его любимым занятием стало нытье. Я бы сжег его, да только вот во-первых, он член моей стаи, и я с ним связан, а во-вторых, его нытье напрямую связано с тем, что он действительно скучает по Скотту. Надеюсь, МакКолл не последняя сволочь и не встречается с кем-то еще.   
Мы недавно ходили всей стае в кофейню. Тебе бы здесь понравилось, Стайлз. Тут вкусные конфеты. И нет, они без коньяка. Такие шоколадные, с легкой воздушной начинкой. Удивительно, как давно я не ел конфет. Кофе-то оно стало чем-то вроде продолжения меня. А конфеты…Жаль, что тебя здесь нет.   
Фильмы про любовь бывают и нормальными. Нет, правда. «Титаник»? Ладно, не лучший пример. Но Пейдж нравился. Она даже выучила главную партию и играла её. Так что «Титаник» очень неплох. И не надо обзывать меня слюнявым романтиком.   
Рождество мы провели в ресторане. Питер выпил столько, что даже мне стало плохо. Ты когда-нибудь слышал поющего Питера? И хорошо, потому что это настоящий кошмар. К нему потом Эрика присоединилась, так что можешь представить мой ужас.   
Стайлз, я правда не могу вернуться. Даже если ты и Скотт ждете этого. Опасно, видишь ли. Да и год уже прошел.   
P.S. Ты не можешь представить моей привязанности к этому городу.

Дерек Хейл.

***   
13 марта, 2010 год.

Я отправил сразу три письма. Не уверен, что они все дошли. Ну и ладно.   
Ты знаешь, а я люблю конфеты. Если надумаешь возвращаться (а ты надумаешь в любом случае, ведь я тебя достану), то захвати мне коробочку. Или две. А лучше коробку. Такую большую, в которых пиво продают. Потому что раз тебе понравились конфеты (ты ж у нас мрачный хмуроволк, Дерек), то мне они тем более понравятся. Помнится, я у мамы всегда воровал коробки конфет, когда ей приходили и дарили их. Я не помню кто и когда, а так же зачем. Но помню, как мне влетело, что я съел огромное количество конфет. Наверное, мне было крайне фигово, раз я двое суток провалялся в кровати. Кажется, я был не слишком послушным ребёнком, не находишь? Да-да, сейчас ты скажешь, что я и сейчас непослушный ребенок.   
У нас снег таять начал. Я в учебниках закапываюсь просто. Мне кажется, что этот твой любимый кофе скоро по моим венам вместо крови течь начнет. И не тошнит же ведь. Лидия все сдает успешно. Нет, ты не подумай, что я такой мальчик-идиот и завалил три экзамена. Я тоже все сдал. Правда по экономике осталось немного дописать. Ладно, Лидия мне помогает. Но что в этом такого? Кстати, у меня черная гелиевая ручка кончается, надо бы сходить в тот магазинчик на углу и купить. А то на лекции так кончится, и буду я сидеть, ожидая второго пришествия.   
«Титаник»?! Ты смотрел «Титаник»?! Я думал ты вообще по кинотеатрам не ходишь. Удивительно, что ты считаешь, что существуют нормальные фильмы про любовь. Как по мне, так они все слишком…сказочные. Слушай, а «Звездные Воины» смотрел? Это просто охрененный фильм, ты обязан посмотреть! Все шесть частей! И учти, я в следующий раз спрошу.  
Пейдж была действительно чудесным человеком. Ты её сильно любил? Мне даже неловко. Мне кажется, что она бы была рада, если бы ты влюбился вновь (черт возьми, это так странно звучит, особенно от меня, да?).   
Айзек до безумия хочет увидеть Скотта. Может быть. Как я тебя. Слушай, вот почему ты не мог остаться? Мы бы что-нибудь придумали. Так нет, хмуроволк, тебе надо обязательно уехать. Я же знаю, что если мы все же сорвемся и начнем тебя искать, то приедем в пустой город без единого намека на тебя и твой след. Поэтому я и пишу тебе, все еще надеясь, что ты действительно привязан к этому городу. Эта тема настолько больная, что у меня что-то с сердцем.  
Поющий Питер? Бр-р-р. Мне страшно. Как ты там умудрился высидеть? Я бы оттуда убежал. И не возвращался. Никогда. Вот уж кого точно надо сжечь. Как курицу гриль. Она такая вкусная ведь. Ты же пробовал, да? Мы вот с парнями только вчера говорили, что в апреле, после сдачи всех этих нудных экзаменов, отправимся куда-нибудь на свежий воздух.   
P.S. Как оказалось, я привязан к тебе безумно сильно.   
Стайлз Стилински.   
***   
19 мая, 2010 год.  
Мы уезжаем из этого города. Появились слухи, что на нас вновь поднялась охота. И о каком возвращении может идти речь?   
Да, я смотрел «Звездные Воины». И да, все шесть частей. Крутой фильм, в этом я с тобой согласен. И это удивительно, что я с тобой согласен.   
Ты хочешь, чтобы я сжег Питера, как курицу-гриль, а потом съел? Что-то у тебя мысли путаются, Стилински. Если ты вылетишь из Стэнфорда, я не удивлюсь, как и тому, что ты туда поступил. С твоим безрассудством только под колеса машин бросаться. Потому что ты знатный идиот, Стайлз. Еще раз назовешь меня хмуроволком, и я перегрызу тебя глотку.   
Я не уверен, что письма раз в два-три месяца станут чем-то нормальным. Мы уезжаем из Соединенных Штатов. Ирландия, Англия. Может быть, Франция. Или Россия. Так что тебе бы лучше забыть о том, что я жил когда-то в Бейкон Хиллз. Перестань надеяться, что я вернусь. Теперь уже это точно. Тебе бы бросить это занятие.   
Кажется, у нас зарядят дожди. Хорошо, что мы уезжаем отсюда. Хотя, я слышал, что в России тоже часто идут дожди. Пейдж рассказывала, что холод в этой стране занимает приблизительно семьдесят процентов времени в году.   
Да, я любил её. Иногда мне кажется, что я до сих пор люблю её. Это же нормально, скучать по человеку, которого любишь всем сердцем. Но у меня дурное предчувствие, что я не смогу больше любить так же сильно. И не надо говорить, что я чертов романтик, как в одном из твоих писем. Как ты сказал? «В тебе, хмуроволк, умер поэт-романтик». Я говорил, что хочу тебя убить?   
Айзек перестал ныть. Кажется, смирился. Но я не удивлюсь, если все это из-за Скотта. Черт возьми, я не собираюсь разбираться с сопливыми драмами между парнями. Особенно между ними. Не маленькие.   
Нам сегодня выезжать в два ночи. Можешь себе представить? Питер категорически против ехать так поздно. А как я сказал, что мы едем в обычном купе, истерику закатила Эрика. Вернон ее, слава Богу, быстро успокоил. Весело живем. Я выть от них скоро начну.   
P.S. Я говорил, что привязан к городу. Ты – его часть.   
Дерек Хейл.  
***   
Стайлз перечитал последнее письмо и упал на кровать, бесцельно глядя в потолок. Прошло пятнадцать месяцев, как Дерек покинул Бейкон Хиллз. И за это время, что его не было, Стайлз понял, насколько же, черт возьми, сильно он привязан к этому хмуроволку. Если это зовется любовь, то просто убейте его, потому что надежды, что они встретятся нет. Стилински и так уже начинал забывать, каким именно был Хейл. Он начинал забывать его лицо. Так, словно прошли десятки лет. И от этого боль не становилась меньше.   
Он действительно скучал по Дереку. Ему катастрофически сильно хотелось увидеть Хейла. Но теперь даже письма станут редкостью. Черт возьми, почему же ему так не повезло. Россия? Франция? Шотландия? Это безумно далеко. С каждым часом расстояние становится все больше, а надежда наоборот уменьшается.   
Нет, он не перестанет писать ему.   
Потому что он действительно любит Дерека.   
***   
13 августа, 2010 год.  
Я надеюсь, что вы нормально добрались? А то я знаю эти ваши поезда. Сел и приехал черт пойми куда. У меня однажды отец отправлялся в важную командировку куда-то в Чехию. Так что ты думаешь? Приехал, а он на границе с Антарктикой. Отец вообще удивился, что умудрился проспать так долго. Ну, и еще тому, что приехал в такую даль. Так что я надеюсь, Дерек, что вы в порядке и приехали на место.  
У нас летние каникулы. Скотт и Лидия решили, что нам втроем обязательно (ты еще помнишь этот тон Лидии, когда она говорит «обязательно»?) нужно съездить в Бейкон Хиллз, а оттуда рвануть на природу. Как сказал Скотт «мы втроем, машина и природа». Очень интересная перспективка, да? Пугающая немного.   
Сопливые драмы между парнями…Звучит как описание какого-нибудь эротического романа. Ну, знаешь, это когда герои едва знакомы, а уже в койку прыгают. И все оставшиеся сотни страниц только и делают, что выясняют, кто кому дал, и кто кому недодал. Скучно.   
Слушай, как насчет Италии? Венеция или Рим? Лидия рассказывала, что там правда красиво. Особенно летом. Все эти ночные карнавалы, гондолы и песни. Хотя, я половине не верю. Может быть, раз ты все равно гоняешь по миру, съездишь и туда? Мне очень интересно, насколько все там яркое. Наверное, настолько, что глаза слепит.   
Я отправил два письма уже. Мне нравится доставать тебя. Почему? Просто когда ты пишешь, что убьешь меня, я словно чувствую, как ты рычишь и злишься. Такие яркие эмоции проще представить и восстановить картину. Полтора года. Я все еще верю (да-да, я упертый баран, знаю), что ты вернешься. Хоть бы и ко мне. Ведь скучать по тому, кого любишь, нормально.   
P.S. Можно ли считать, что ты привязан ко мне так же сильно, как я к тебе?   
Стайлз Стилински.

***   
23 октября, 2010 год.   
Насчет Италии подумать стоит. Пока живем в Англии, в каком-то сером и мрачном городке. Ты бы назвал это место пристанищем маньяков и убийц, настолько здесь все уставшие ходят.   
Может быть, мне стоит описать весь процесс по твоему убийству? Это как секс по телефону.   
В поезде было на удивление хорошо. Даже Питер с Эрикой на пару не ныли. Ныл один Питер, которого то и дело укачивало. Я думал, что выброшу его через окно. Ты бы тоже устал слушать его нытье, уж поверь мне.   
Моя мама, когда еще не было стаи, и она была где-то твоего возраста, ездила в Испанию. Потом она рассказывала странные истории. Как ты относишься к помидорам? Думаю, не стоит спрашивать, любишь ли ты пиццу, ясно дело, что любишь. Наверное, поедем либо в Италию, либо в Испанию.   
В Англии гуляет много слухов про Девкалиона. Просто пруд пруди. Куда ни пойдешь, так сразу «Девкалион спас мне жизнь», «мистер Девкалион пожертвовал деньги приюту» и все в таком духе. Еще немного, и я точно сломаю череп этому недо-Альфе.   
Практически два года, Стайлз. По крайней мере, когда письмо придет, будет два года. Тебе будет двадцать? Что ж, еще немного, и ты совершеннолетний парень с мозгом, как у улитки. Поздравляю.   
P.S. Именно, Стайлз.   
Дерек Хейл.

***   
В нем не было никакой мягкости или нежности. Грубые поцелуи с привкусом соленого моря, его щетина, что неприятно царапала кожу, и совершенно не шутливые укусы. Дерек оттягивал его волосы и, изредка прикусывая, вылизывал его шею. Стайлз только и мог, что жалобно скулить, выгибаться, жарко и просто развратно целовать губы оборотня. Он ластится и делает все, только бы быть ближе к по-звериному сексуальному Дереку, который уже успел стянуть с него штаны.   
Стайлз где-то на сто процентов уверен, что если Хейл еще раз коснется его кожи, то он прямо сейчас кончит. Парень ерзает, развратно стонет и царапает плечи Дерека, чувствуя, как горячие пальцы оборотня сжимают его член у самого основания. Стайлз скулит и хрипит, желая чтобы его уже трахнули. Дерек ухмыляется, переворачивает парня на живот и цепочкой поцелуев-укусов покрывает всю спину.   
У Стайлза уже туманно-красное марево перед глазами. Он чувствует член Дерека у своих ягодиц и крутит бедрами, задевая ими возбужденный орган. Из груди Хейла идет настоящий рык, и он оттягивает волосы Стилински назад, заставляя того до максимума прогнуться в пояснице, а через мгновение уже трахает своим языком рот парня. Тот кусает его губы, ранится об острые клыки и чувствует, как два пальца уже растягивают его. Стайлз может только стонать и двигать бедрами на встречу пальцам, когда мужчина оставляет на шее Стилински багрово-красный укус, словно помечая свои права на него. А потом размашисто входит, прикусывая кожу на загривке парня.   
Дерек двигается так быстро, что Стайлз не просто погрузился в ощущения. Он в них потерялся. Слишком остро. Слишком страстно. Слишком сладко. До дрожи приятно.   
Дерек сжимает ягодицы парня с такой силой, что кажется еще немного, и мужчина выпустит волчьи когти, распарывая кожу. Но этого не происходит. Хейл рычит, трахает Стайлза так глубоко и жестко, что у того уже не остается сил даже кричать в голос, да к тому же тот самый голос сел несколько мгновений назад. Так что Стилински извивается, скулит и сдавленно стонет.   
Это не просто круто. Это настолько охренительно и волшебно, что когда Дерек входит до основания, заполняя Стайлза своим семенем, парень выгибается, кончает вслед за оборотнем. Он обессилен настолько, что перед глазами до сих пор туманное марево. А через секунду Стайлз дрожащими пальцами притягивает Хейла за влажные волосы и медленно целует, чувствуя вкус пота на своем языке. Колючая щетина привычно колет ему щеки и подбородок, но Стилински не отпускает мужчину даже тогда, когда его ноги начинают разъезжаться на простынях, и Дерек тихо рычит в поцелуй, пальцами удерживая парня за талию и оставляя на ней новые отметины.   
А потом Стайлз обессиленно падает лицом вниз, чувствуя, как рядом опускается Хейл, притягивая к себе. Стилински сонно думает, что это надо обязательно повторить…  
…И, черт возьми, открывает глаза.   
Сердце бьется так часто, что парня даже потряхивает от этого. У него взмокли волосы, да к тому же дрожат пальцы. Ну, и в дополнение ко всему, член стоит колом. Это просто жуть. Нет, то, что он видел и то, что с ним там выделывал Хейл просто круто. Да вот только Дерека никогда не будет рядом, чтобы воплотить это в жизнь.   
Да и Дерек, это железно, узнав о таких вот «снах», наверняка бы послал бы его лесом. И на письма бы перестал отвечать.   
Стайлз медленно поднялся, стараясь не разбудить соседа, и, вздохнув, нетвердыми шагами направился в ванную, ругая весь свет, а в первую очередь одного слишком сексуального Альфу, так некстати решившего трахнуть его во сне. Теперь у него маленькая проблемка.   
«Чертов Дерек Хейл».  
***   
2 февраля, 2011 год.

Слушай, ты прав. Письма идут медленнее. Неужели однажды я стану получать одно письмо в год? Я-то могу завалить тебя этими письмами, расписывая каждый свой день и час, а вот из тебя слова нормального не вытянешь. Ладно, не рычи, хмуроволк. Просто ты правда отвечаешь обрывочно. Не то что я. Вон, у отца новое дело, связанное с оборотнями. Малия бросилась помогать, да с таким рвением, что мне страшно за отца. И за жителей Бейкон Хиллз.   
У нас тут столько снега, что хоть ведрами вывози. Даже до города нормально не могу! По колено, блин. Из-за этого мне здесь не нравится. Из-за снега, которого слишком много. А летом жара. Две крайности, черт возьми.   
Лидия влюбилась. Нет, этот день надо в календаре отметить. Ходит настолько счастливая, что еще чуть-чуть, и я сбегу от неё. В глазах слишком много любви. Превышен рацион этой самой любви, так сказать. Для меня точно. Я же говорил как-то, насколько ненавижу фильмы про любовь.   
Я купил себе новый ночник, кстати. Небольшого ангела с подсветкой. Скотт, увидев цену, чуть в обморок не упал. Нет, ну а почему я не могу потратить на себя несколько сотен долларов, когда у меня нет девушки? Может быть, я еще краситься начну. Некоторые же красятся. Вон мой сосед каждое утро ресницы красит. Или как это называется? И у него столько этой косметики, что меня просто это все в полнейшее уныние погружает. Уверен, что живи я с тобой, ты бы меня за неправильно сложенное полотенце в бараний рог согнул. Ладно, не рычи. Не за полотенце.   
Если тебе не нравится «хмуроволк», как насчет «хмурожопка»? Мило и со вкусом, не находишь? Мне нравится. Уверен, что у тебя сейчас глаз дергается. У нас как-то на сессии у одного парня начался нервный тик, так его потом на скорой увозили. Ты бы его видел. Вроде бы и грех смеяться, но от одного воспоминания улыбка на лице появляется.   
Дерек, два долгих года. Я даже позвонить не могу, потому что ты упертый баран. Вот же черт. Угораздило меня.   
P.S. Ты мне нужен. Привязался, а отвязаться как – не знаю.  
Стайлз Стилински.   
7 мая, 2011 год.   
Мы, наконец, выехали из этого жуткого городка. Эрика рвется в Уилтшир. Видимо, придется карту покупать, так как я крайне плохо знаю, где это находится.   
«Хмурожопка»?! Я тебе кадык вырву, клянусь. Ох ты гребаный сукин сын. Мало тебе было хмуроволка. Хмурожопка. Слишком бурная фантазия, Стайлз. Как ты только до этого прозвища додумался?!   
Ночник. Слушай, этим письмом ты меня поверг в какое-то странное состояние апатии. Ночник. Тебе деньги выкидывать некуда? Хотя, постой. Теперь у тебя их попросту нет, идиот.   
У нас в последний раз был дождь. Нет, у нас постоянно шли дожди. Уверен, именно из-за этого Айзек взвыл белугой и наотрез отказался оставаться в этом мрачном городишке с протухшей свининой. Боже, бедный Питер. Он чуть не отравился. Ты ведь чувствуешь мое сочувствие, правда?   
Если у тебя странные припадки (как покупка гребного ночника или прозвище хмурожопка), то у меня не менее странные сны. Это не сексуальные фантазии, и нет, у меня нет недотраха. Это что бы ты не спрашивал со своей ехидной улыбочкой. Запихай её себе в одно небезызвестное место. Мне приснился лофт. Моя стая, Скотт, Малия, Лидия и ты сидели и просто о чем-то говорили. И пили чай. Уверен, в ту говядину кто-то что-то подмешал, раз мне такие сны снятся.   
И да. Я получил три предыдущих письма, где в красках описывалась девушка Скотта, и какая она на самом деле сучка. Уверен, Айзеку тоже понравилась данная характеристика.   
Ты доволен? Я более разговорчив. И даже рассказал про отвратительную свинину. И говядину.   
Насчет краситься. Ты, мне кажется, в своем Стэнфорде окончательно головой тронулся. Даже не вздумай. Девочка, блин.  
P.S. Я еще помню тебя.   
Дерек Хейл.  
***   
10 августа, 2011 год.   
Ночник нормальный! И хмурожопка тебе более чем подходит.   
Я ничего не говорю о недотрахе. Но твои посылания меня в одно интересное место очень похожи на домогания. Ты заигрываешь со мной? Я вот как-то раз слышал о деле, когда парень (гомофоб, короче) трахнул своего друга, после того, как тот несколько раз послал его в задницу. Так что ты меня пугаешь, хмурожопка. Хмуроволк. Дерек.   
В Стэнфорде все сложнее. Я сплю по три часа, еще повезет. На лекциях засыпать начал. Лидия тоже на привидение похожа. Правда, сейчас лето, так что мы немного отдыхаем. Скотт собрался нас везти (вновь, блин) по всей Калифорнии. Уилтшир неплохое место. Солнечное и теплое. И парков много, да? Эх, а как же Италия? Я обижусь.   
Бедный-бедный Питер. Надеюсь, его больше никто не пытался травануть? Я ему так сочувствую. Следи за ним. Давай только отборное мясо. Или не корми вообще. Да, лучше не корми. Пускай немного поголодает, аппетит нагуляет.   
Скотт со своей пассией расстался. Она такой скандал устроила, ты бы видел. Орала и рыдала. Ну, и материла его последними словами. У Скотта глаза на лоб полезли от таких выражений, и он позорно сбежал, оставив смеющегося меня разбираться с этой девчонкой. Ну, я её крайне вежливо выпроводил за дверь. И сказал, что у нас есть стая волков. Ты же не против, что Айзек и ты теперь наши любимый волки? Не рычи.   
Малия начала встречаться…С Кирой. Боже, видел бы ты наши со Скоттом лица, когда мы застали их в гараже целующимися. Я был уверен, что Скотти в обморок грохнется. Но нет, мужественно выстоял. А потом побежал письмо Айзеку писать. Вроде как.   
Тут жарко. Но мне нравится. Да-да, я непоследователен и непостоянен. С тобой тоже так было. Сначала я тебя чуть ли не боялся, а теперь…неважно.   
Надеюсь, что смогу написать, и ты получишь мое письмо раньше, чем наступит Рождество.   
P.S. Я скучаю. Настолько, что начинаю забывать, какой ты, Дерек. Ты мне так нужен.   
Стайлз Стилински.   
***   
Дерек вздохнул и взглянул в окно. Скоро должен вернуться Питер и Айзек. Эрика как всегда унеслась в ночной клуб вместе с Верноном. Так что теперь у него было время спокойно подумать.   
Он, как оказалось, привязался к мальчишке настолько, что без него стало по-настоящему тяжело. Но вернуться и подвергнуть город опасности он также не мог. Так что оставалось лишь, сцепив зубы, ждать момента, когда Стайлз сам прекратит писать эти письма, заваливая ими дом. Точнее, Дерек был уверен, что к началу две тысячи десятого года Стилински забудет о нем, потому что помнить-то было нечего. Но Стайлз не только не забыл. Он продолжал писать и говорить о том, что скучает.   
Ты мне так нужен.  
Дерек постучал ручкой по столу. Ноябрь. Уже ноябрь. Возможно, стоит перестать писать ему первым? Хейл на эту мысль только криво ухмыльнулся и едва заметно качнул головой.   
Никогда.   
***   
Стайлз был уверен, что письмо придет в октябре. Но оно не пришло. Не пришло и в начале ноября. И в этот момент парень действительно осознал весь ужас ситуации. Дерек не вернется. Дерек настолько далеко, что это неправильно. Дерек…   
Стилински помотал головой, пытаясь сосредоточиться на тексте конспекта, но в голове вертелось лишь то, что Хейл должен узнать о том, насколько он необходим Стайлзу.   
Иначе это, честное слово, убьет его в один прекрасный день.   
***   
17 ноября, 2011 год.   
Я думаю, мы пропадем на несколько месяцев, так что предупреждаю заранее, чтобы ты не писал. Это необходимо, Стайлз. Мы уедем в апреле. Так что да. Одно письмо. Одно.   
И нет. Я не заигрываю. Ты просто двадцатилетний идиот, состоящий из сарказма и полнейшего идиотизма. Кости, внутренности и мясо прилагаются.   
В Уилтшире хотя бы нормальная кухня. И готовят просто на отлично. Эрика носится по магазинам и бутикам, а Питер рвет на себе волосы и плачет в уголке, подсчитывая убытки. Уверен, он просто в ужасе.   
Тут даже осенью тепло. Не знаю, какой месяц будет, когда ты получишь это письмо, но тут правда тепло. И мед вкусный.   
Я знал, что Малия испытывает что-то к мисс Кицунэ. Круто, наверное, получилось. По крайней мере, Айзек счастлив и ходит, ухмыляется. Любить на расстоянии просто отвратительно, не находишь?   
Я несколько вымотался за последние несколько дней. Кажется, еще немного, и я просто упаду. Ты знал, что с визами здесь полный кошмар? Питер (я говорил, что он рыдает в уголочке) уже головой об стенку долбится. Бормочет, что я определенно не Хейл.   
Уверен, что тебе нужна девушка, Стайлз. Ты сколько ни с кем не встречался?   
P.S. Мне жаль.   
Дерек Хейл.  
***   
И они пропали. Уехали. Исчезли. Стайлз даже не знал, что чувствует. Растерянность? Определенно. Боль? Наверное, да. Острое чувство пустоты? Именно.   
Когда начался февраль, Стилински забеспокоился. Обратного адреса не было. Только это письмо. Найти девушку? Он издевается. Ему снятся сны, где Дерек раскладывает его на любой поверхности, втрахивает в неё так, что горло от стонов болит, а этот Хейл говорит найти девушку! Да он и думать ни о ком не может.   
Любить на расстоянии – чертовски не круто. Он уже биться головой готов.   
***   
До июня две тысячи двенадцатого года стояла тишина, и Стайлз уже впал в такое уныние, что Скотт начал опасаться за его психическое состояние. Больше полугода. Больше трех лет. Слишком много для любви к оборотню, который никогда не вернется домой.   
***   
В августе Айзек написал Скотту и прислал обратный адрес. И Стайлз просто замер с открытым ртом, неверяще глядя на страну, в которую умудрились залезть эти оборотни.   
***   
4 сентября, 2012 год.  
Твою мать, Дерек! Финляндия! Ты там ничем не ударялся?! Финляндия! А как насчет Антарктиды?! Я же испугался, что ты просто возьмешь и исчезнешь. Ты…Хмурожопка несчастная, вот ты кто. Ты головой двинулся. Ты больной. Финляндия! Это вообще где?! Я в гугл вбил, так он мне показал такие картинки, что я точно уверовал, что ты полностью больной идиот! Я так зол, что лекцию прогулял. Из-за тебя, между прочим! Конченный придурок. Вот и влюбись в такого! Черт возьми, нет, ну почему нельзя по-человечески позвонить или посоветоваться?! «Я пропаду». Молодец, Хейл! Пропал! Ненавижу, черт возьми, эту черту характера. Придурок. Идиот. Финляндия! То ему в России холодно, а то теперь Финляндия идеально подходит! Я так зол, что все мои мысли направлены только на идею, как тебя прибить. Потом напишу еще. И учти, исчезнешь так еще раз, лично найду и убью. Воскрешу и убью еще раз. И так, пока не извинишься!  
P.S. Объясни, почему я влюбился именно в тебя?!  
Безумно злой и жаждущий убийства Стайлз Стилински.  
***   
30 декабря, 2012 год.   
Я твои крики слышу даже здесь. Финляндия. Тут неплохо. И не надо вновь орать. Просто раньше не было возможности написать. Да-да, Айзек написал, а я такой плохой волк – нет.   
Прогуливать занятия? И кто тут еще головой двинулся. Я по крайней мере предупредил, что пропаду. Да, прошел практически год, но, судя по всему, тебе не надоело писать мне письма. Ты знаешь, что их уже около десяти? Ты их что, каждый день отправляешь? Учти, я их все сожгу к чертовой матери.   
Антарктида? Я пингвинов не люблю. Единственная причина, почему Финляндия.   
С Рождеством. Будущим, правда, но это не главное.   
Ты так и не нашел девушку?   
P.S. Неплохой вопрос.   
Дерек Хейл.  
***   
12 апреля, 2013 год.   
Слушай, как у тебя получается так злить меня? Предупредил он. Ты сказал, что исчезнешь на несколько месяцев. С каких пор, ты идиот, несколько месяцев – это год?! Да, я отправлял письма, отправляю и буду отправлять, куда бы ты не отправился! Я буду доставать тебя, пока ты не вернешься домой. Потому что я все еще надеюсь, хмуроволк.   
Пингвинов он не любит. Как по мне, так самые милые существа. И да, у меня нет девушки. И не будет. Если ты такой придурок, что за эти четыре года не понял, то я, кажется, влюбился в тебя. Попроси у Питера заказать мне гроб, а то ведь ты меня в него вгонишь быстрее, чем мне исполниться двадцать два. И ты меня даже с совершеннолетием не поздравил! Я точно убью тебя. Вот Стэнфорд окончу и поеду тебя искать по этой гребаной планете. Учти, я не остановлюсь. Потребуется, я даже всю Антарктиду и Россию пешком изойду, но найду тебя, хмурожопка.   
Чертов Дерек Хейл. И да. Писем будет так много, что они затопят твой дом. Хотя стоп. Твой дом в Бейкон Хиллз. А то, где ты живешь, не дом, придурок.   
P.S. Вот и я о чем говорю. Это кошмар.   
Все еще злой Стайлз.  
***   
23 июня, 2013 год.   
Питер и так уже кровавыми слезами рыдает из-за таких затрат. Я уверен, его завтра сердечный приступ схватит, и вот тогда он меня убьет. Без твоего вмешательства. Так что никаких гробов за мой счет. Влюбился – сам и покупай.   
Сколько тебе до двадцати двух осталось? Хотя, не надо лучше. Обойдусь без такого знания. К тому же, когда тебе было семнадцать мозгов было ноль, так и сейчас ноль. Зато купил четвертый ночник. Твой сосед тебя еще не выселил с твоими ангелочками на улицу? Потому что я бы выселил. Кстати, полотенца, которые уже в шкаф не влезают, тоже входит в число тех вещей, с которыми я бы тебя выселил. Сколько у тебя их? Семь? Восемь? Я не запомнил.   
Стэнфорд на тебя совершенно не влияет. Или влияет, но в обратную сторону.   
Ты же знаешь, что прошло четыре года? И как тебе только не надоело писать мне. Завел бы девушку, сходил бы в кино на очередную (да, я читал, что Лидия таскала тебя на сопливую драму о любви) мелодраму. А ты накручиваешь себя любовью.   
Планета большая. Не обойдешь. Объехать – может быть. Но не обойти. Это как в книге «Вокруг света за восемьдесят дней», а я эту книгу жутко не люблю. Да и скрываться мы научились более, чем ловко.   
P.S. Любить кого-либо вообще проблемно.  
Дерек Хейл.   
***   
31 октября, 2013 год.   
Я читал эту книгу. Скучная. Заснул на середине.   
Сейчас такой завал в учебе, что я точно скоро в обмороки падать начну. Мой день начинается с кофе, потом идет зубрежка, потом пары, потом еще раз зубрежка, написание конспектов, зубрежка, кофе, и опять – догадайся что? – правильно, зубрежка. Я настолько вымотан, что дальше некуда. Я вливаю в себя столько кофе, что удивительно, как я хочу спать. У меня даже сейчас буквы разъезжаются в стороны. Лидия так вообще из библиотеки не выходит.   
Кроме того, что прошло четыре года, я так же знаю, что скоро будет пять. Чего? Лет, Дерек. Я идиот, что влюбился. Но, честно говоря, это отвратительно. Потому что я практически не помню твоего голоса. Иногда всплывает, и я рад этому.   
И не называй меня сопливой барышней, хмуроволк.   
Я купил пятый ночник. Не ангел, успокойся. Это что-то вроде кота. Неплохо смотрится на подоконнике. Правда, я в прошлый раз включил его (а он же ведь разноцветным весь мерцает), так какой-то идиот с первого курса посчитал, что у нас в комнате НЛО. И грохнулся в обморок. Я до слез смеялся. И нет, сосед меня не выселил. Не уверен, что его хоть что-то кроме секса и выпивки интересует. Так что мои ночники удачно стоят по комнатке.   
Недавно по ошибке купил конфеты. Собирался Малии подарить. А в результате оказалось, что это конфеты с кофейной начинкой. Догадайся, кто их ел? Именно. Я. Как будто мне мало кофе в чистом виде.   
Ты не думал, чтобы вернуться домой? Это было бы так неплохо.   
Слушай, ты куда после Финляндии? Учти, я помню про Италию и Испанию.  
P.S. А тебя так вообще, хоть стой, хоть вешайся, Дерек.   
Стайлз.   
***   
11 мая, 2014 год.   
У меня писем и открыток столько, что хватит для огромного пожара. Это кошмар, Стайлз. Я определенно убью тебя. Мне плевать, что прошло пять лет, и ты, наверное, изменился. Я просто вырву тебе позвоночник. А потом подвешу за яйца. Ты идиот, раз присылаешь мне столько. Хорошо хоть, что вещественного ничего. Иначе я бы точно описал процесс твоего убийства в красках.   
Когда я в универе учился, то тоже просто подыхал. Ничего не поделаешь, образование – вещь нужная, хоть и хреновая. Насчет кофе…Остерегся бы пить его в таких количествах. Опасно все-таки. И да. Буквы у тебя разъезжаются и скачут. Так что тебе в пору в больничку идти.   
Куда после Финляндии? Честно говоря, пока не решил. Эрика хочет в Ирландию, Айзек так вообще в Россию. Понимаешь, какое разнообразие? Так что, я не знаю.   
Вчера Питер неудачно попал в аварию. В общем-то с ним все хорошо (к моему сожалению), а вот с машиной все очень плохо. Главное, что счета оплачивает именно Питер. Ему, кажется, уже плохо от этих счетов. Бедный.   
Я думаю, что через несколько лет мог бы приехать в Бейкон Хиллз. Но сам понимаешь, это долго.   
P.S. О, я понимаю.   
«Мистер Оборотень».   
***   
Дерек был тягуче медлен. Двигался так, что у Стайлза дыхание срывалось несколько раз. Мужчина целовал глубоко, лаская языком чужой язык, и парень практически задыхался от этого поцелуя. Прикосновения к коже жгли, а от цепочки поцелуев, которыми Хейл покрыл его шею, Стилински так вообще начал скулить. Он целовал его грудь, прикусывая соски и играя с ними языком, и запускал пальцы в волосы мужчины, оттягивая их так, что шея Дерека оказывалась открыта.   
Это было горячо и слишком нежно для Хейла. А Стайлз только и делал, что млел под этими прикосновениями, на выдохе произнося его имя.   
***   
\- Слушай, твое лицо меня пугает, - Скотт встретил Стилински около входа в комнату, когда он безуспешно пытался запереть дверь.   
Стайлз вздохнул, прислоняясь лбом к прохладной поверхности двери. Эти сны его правда начинали доводить до ручки.   
\- Лидия мне тоже самое сказала, - девушка, стоящая рядом, закатила глаза, забрасывая себе на плечо спортивную сумку.   
Скотт тихо засмеялся.   
\- Нам бы еще на поезд успеть, - Лидия посмотрела на часы и недовольно окликнула Стайлза, - Ты же знаешь, что нам в четыре выезжать?  
\- Да, - раздраженно отозвался он, наконец, запирая дверь.  
Его огромная сумка стояла рядом, и он тоскливо взглянул на улыбающегося Скотта и недовольную Лидию. Да, он проспал. Да, у них поезд. Да, он знает, что мозгов у него, как у червя.   
\- Конец июня, между прочим, - они спускались по лестнице, когда Скотт завел свою привычную песню про поездки по Калифорнии.   
Лидия и Стайлз одновременно закатили глаза, страдальчески глядя в потолок.   
\- Ага. И выпускной год, Скотти, - насмешливо откликнулся Стилински, - Это все равно, что шерифа посреди важного горячего дела вытащить на море, со словами «ты же работал весь год, пора отдохнуть»! К тому же не уверен, что готов увидеть все эти зеленые места по четвертому разу. Меня в прошлом-то году мутило. И твоя довольная рожа меня пугает, Скотт.   
Они уже отдавали ключи от комнаты, когда Стилински заканчивал свою тираду. Лидия прикусила внутреннюю сторону щеки, силясь не засмеяться с этого обиженного лица МакКолла.   
\- Тебе надо в ораторы, - со смешком заметила девушка, выходя на улицу.   
\- Ага. А потом в президенты, - ехидно произнес Скотт.   
Стилински фыркнул. Он и так не хотел ехать в Бейкон Хиллз на эту неделю, но отец со Скоттом (и Лидией, конечно же) настояли, что ему нужно увидеть родные места.   
И они все замерли около выхода из Стэнфорда.   
\- Да мать вашу… - пробормотал Стайлз, глядя на привычную черную «Камаро» перед собой.  
И на лицо Дерека, который задумчиво окинул их взглядом и медленно, словно издеваясь, улыбнулся.   
Стайлз нетвердой походкой спустился по каменной лестнице, боясь моргнуть лишний раз, и оказался рядом с Дереком. И понял, что на самом деле не забывал ничего. Хмуроволк остался хмуроволком. С щетиной, зелеными глазами и такой сексуальной улыбкой. Разве что скулы стали еще четче. А запах…Прямо как из последнего сна. Запах моря и чего-то сладкого. Как и пять лет назад. Дерек не изменился.   
Стайлз выдохнул, отмечая, что не дышал все это время, и обессиленно уткнулся лбом в плечо Хейла, чувствуя такое изнеможение, словно пробежал несколько километров. Было плевать на отчаянно бьющееся сердце, на дрожащие пальцы и тем более на поезд, отбывающий через час. Этот идиот вернулся домой. Наконец. Вернулся. Домой.   
\- Ты просто невероятен…я скучал, Дерек, о Боже, как я скучал, - пробормотал Стайлз, чувствуя, как крепкие руки обнимают его.   
Сейчас он еще расклеится весь, а потом его будут всю жизнь девчонкой обзывать. Но главное, что Дерек вернулся. Вернулся к нему.  
\- Я так надеялся на это, - Стилински прикрыл глаза.   
Если это сон, он бы никогда не хотел просыпаться.   
\- Знаешь, Стайлз, - и этот глубокий, с легкой хрипотцой, голос тоже не изменился, - Кажется, я начал понимать, что за чувство зовется любовью.


End file.
